1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the same to control a scroll speed of some of a plurality of items displayed on a screen and a scroll speed of the other items to be different from each other when the plurality of items is scrolled.
2. Background
With rapid development of hardware and software technologies relating to electronic devices including a mobile terminal, the electronic devices can provide or store a variety of functions and information.
Accordingly, the electronic device can store a lot of various information items and provide a scroll function such that a user can access the information items.
According to conventional methods, all information items are scrolled at the same scroll speed, and thus a user may recognize the information items as information having the same degree of importance although the information items may have different degrees of importance.